kpop_universe_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Auditions:Li Hei-Ran
Back to the Auditions *'Name:' Li Hei-Ran (리헤이란) *'English Name:' Harriet Li (completely Fanon - unreliable) *'Stage Name (If Applicable):' Rei (not just her stage name but nickname as well) *'Age:' 21 *'Date of Birth:' June 13, 1998 *'Nationality:' Australian-Korean *'Ethnicity:' Korean *'Birthplace:' Cairns, Queensland, Australia *'Languages Spoken:' English, Korean, Cebuano, Japanese (knows the basics), Italian *'Career:' Idol trainee *'Model:' Choi Jisu (Lia of Itzy) ---- *'Personality:' Rei has a very conflicting personality, which constantly changes according to her mood. Majority of the time, when she is seen in public, she is very outgoing and loud and she loves teasing her friends and family to make them feel either embarrassed or awkward. However, she herself definitely does not like getting her pride ruined by her mocking friends. Many people would agree that she is very hypocrtical. However, there are some things about her personality that will never change. Like her consistent show of enthusiasm and determination towards performing her absolute best, always persistent in exceeding the limit to satisfy her own self and those around her. Despite Rei always asking for feedback to help improve her performances, she is short-tempered and easily gets offended, which holds people back from giving her constructive criticism on her dancing and singing as they know it will mentally injure her. *'History:' Rei started dancing while she was ten years old. Ever since then, she's taken jazz dance classes to help herself improve. Even though she showed how much she loved dancing, her mother disapproved as she hoped for Rei to carry on the academic career down their family's line of women/girls. Rei made a promise with her mother, one where if she studied hard during her early stages of learning, her mother would allow her to continue dancing in her free time. Just to keep feeling the hype, upbeat music fill her ears with all sorts of fantasies, she overworked herself every day, making sure she did twice as many equations and exercises as her parents asked for. Soon, she was simply exhausted and mentally torn down by the numbing pain of numbers and letters in her head. Her mother noticed how Rei began slacking off so she stripped Rei of all her dancing privileges, cancelling all her future dance lessons and keeping a close eye on her daughter every day, to make sure there was no more dancing. During her time away from her dance studio, teacher and class, Rei started pondering as to when she thought she'd get the chance to continue dancing again. She missed listening to the sweet flow of her favourite songs as her arms, legs and body followed along to the popping beat and smooth rhythm. Every now and then when she was studying alone in her room, she would randomly start busting out some dance moves to her favourite Korean boy group song at that time, "MAMA" by Kuiper. After a while of secretly dancing to Kuiper songs, Rei found the right motivation to push through her work. She'd never thought that dancing could help her get out of a problem that had to do with dancing. She just hoped it was enough to help her persist on with her hard studies. Despite her hard work, her mother kept down-talking her, telling Rei to work even harder. Eventually, Rei had been fed up with it and had consulted the situation with her father, hoping that he would have some good advice for her or that he would simply support his daughter. Fortunately, Rei's father agreed to confront his wife about the issue. And soon, Hei-Ran's mother opened up to her daughter more and the two had a serious conversation about how she wanted her daughter to study hard so she can earn her dancing privileges. Doing anything for music, Rei swore that she would work just as hard and passionately towards her studies as she does towards dancing. Now, Rei has a steady relationship with her mother, the type of relationship that both she and her mum enjoy having. Not distant but still distant enough to have a bit of "alone time". She still continues to work hard and proves to her mother that she is capable of being diligent towards both her school work and her dancing. ---- *'Specialty:' Dancing, visuals, vocals *'Training Period:' 3 years and 2 months *'Casted On:' N/A *'Group Name (If Applicable):' N/A *'Position (If Applicable):' N/A ---- *'Reason for Auditioning at Lunar Records:' Rei had loved listening to songs by Proxima and Nebula throughout her whole life. And she knew they had been a part of Lunar Records. She was inspired by the two boy groups, along with Kuiper, to attempt auditioning for their agency/company, Lunar Records. *'Views on Big Three Rivalry:' Rei believes that the rivalry doesn't necessarily affect her as a human being, so she decides not to may too much attention to it. ---- Comments Category:Approved Lunar Auditions